Episode 1670 (18th June 1992)
Plot Mark has spent the night at Rachel's in Leeds. She tries to persuade him to go and take his exam, but he is definite that he has set foot in school for the last time. She sees the turmoil that he is in and gives him a hug. Melanie wonders where he has been all night. Mark admits that he only stayed on at school because of his mum and dad and they haven't been around for a long time. He feels that there isn't anyone at Emmerdale Farm ready to listen to him. Nick takes Lynn some bedding plants to thank her for the clothes and toys. He asks if she will give a message to Archie for him, but she says that she thinks Archie is keeping out of the way. Mark has got to think about his future now. He wants to stay in Leeds while he thinks about it. Carol is late for work again. She tells Alan that she hopes the job in The Woolpack will help sort Lorraine out. Alan has his doubts. Eric tries to talk to Michael again. He warns him that he is determined. Carol finds out that Lorraine has spent most of the afternoon at the holiday village instead of going to school. She has to rush off and collect her and leaves Lynn in charge of the bar. Mark doesn't know what to do when Joe arrives in Leeds. Joe finds Rachel in the students union. She thinks that he is here about Mark, but he tells her that he is in Leeds on business. Seth is giving Lynn a lesson in how to pull a pint when Alan arrives back from the cash and carry. Seth has got some free pints out of Lynn. Kim just wants to get out of hospital. Frank tells her that he wants her home. She tries to explain why she did not tell him about the baby. She just wanted to be sure. Archie is in no rush to go home. Nick asks why he isn't getting on with Lynn, but Caroline interrupts their chat. Eric demands that Michael agrees to talk to him. Alan has noticed that Lynn is a natural behind the bar and offers her a job. She tells him that she is not looking for any work. Eric tries to explain to a stubborn Michael that he loves Elizabeth, but that she will not be happy as long as her son is so antagonistic. He wants Michael to stop spoiling her happiness. He tells him that if he can make his mother happier and give her the love and attention that she deserves, he will walk out now. Michael thinks about it and then offers his hand to Eric. Cast Regular cast *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies Guest cast *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Locations *Rachel's bedsit in Leeds *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage and farmhouse kitchen *Whiteley's Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown bar in Leeds *Hotten General - Sideward *3 Demdyke Row - Living room Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes